


Various Spideypool Prompts + a few others

by CuddlesandCommunication



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlesandCommunication/pseuds/CuddlesandCommunication
Summary: Hey, this is just a list of some Peter/Wade prompts I came up with. Feel free to fic them, or repost them etc. I'd like if you'd credit me and send me a link to the fic so i can read it but it's fine if u don't :) Have fun, ya crazies xo





	

Spideypool Prompts (+ a few Spidey/NYC) 

1\. Occassionally Spidey raids DPs fridge. This time he accidentally bit off more than he can chew when he ate one of DP’s ‘special’ brownies.  
2\. Wade teases Peter about his Spidey senses, but they’re more sensitive than DP realises and Wade accidentally hurts him (hurt/Comf).  
3\. Give us a Little time to Change: Deadpool and Spider-man are on a mission when they get hit by alien tech that has a de-aging effect. The avengers because babysitters for the indefinite future. (Also, a take in which they age back up to normal a few years in a few days, rather than all at once. Jarvis – given their current rate they should be back to their normal ages in 61 days, 10 hours and approximately 12 minutes, Mr. Stark).   
4\. It turns out Spidey and DP are soulmates/mates ABO and Spidey freaks and DP comforts him (like Jagged Snowflake – Coldflash)  
5\. May’s dead and Spidey’s living in a derelict building and Peter Parker has dropped out of school to avoid social services. Slow burn Spideypool w hurt/comf Avengers fam (think Shameless?)  
6\. OC POV: Child is feeling upset, Spiderman joins their ball game  
7\. Deadpool Paints? Spider-man swings by deadpool’s window to find the other man painting, and he’s quite good. DP eventually gets a muse.  
8\. Spider-kitty: Wade raid a facility that Hydra was doing experiments in and finds Spidey – a teenage boy with some cat and spider genes that make him strong and tactile. Wade helps him to choose the name Peter, and Peter’s past slowly unravels and Wade helps with hurt/comf. Petey gets taken again and Wade gets shield to help rescue. Then Petey starts become Spider-man with Wade’s support  
9\. Spidey gets captured and conditioned by SHIELD and after being rescued by Avengers he can’t stand to be around them because of the blend of the conditioning and his own feelings overwhelms him and gives him panic attacks. Deadpool volunteers to take him in, and as he’s an ally of Spiderman at least, Spidey agrees and the Avengers agree albiet relunctancty. Mission Rehabilitation Spdiey is DP’s greatest yet.  
10\. Spider-man’s not sure how it started, but somehow he ended up in a prank war with Deadpool  
11\. DP kidnaps Spidey as a joke (think Megamind) but then accidentally hurts him  
12\. Where Spider-man is actually a complete multiple personality of Peter Parker  
13\. ABO Verse where Peter is secretly an Omega  
14\. “Deadpool’s the only person I’ve ever met who I’d trust with my heart but not my life – like he’d kill me, maybe, but he’d never judge me. I’m not afraid of dying MJ, but I can’t stand another person hating me. And he will always be worse than me, and that should make me angry, should be me think he’s bad like the people I take down, but he’s not really bad, he’s just darker and in the dark it feels like the parts of myself that I always want to tear out, they feel ok and I need that.”  
15\. In Sickness And in Health: Peter starts a waifu thing with Deadpool somehow, including Peter’s existential mood swings and a whole bucket of issues. “Wifey, hubby”  
16\. 5X Peter Parker let someone walk out of his life, and one time he refused to  
17\. Peter/Wade gets transformed into a kitten and the other adopts him  
18\. Spider-man saves a baby and runs into Deadpool and Deadpool is smitten  
19\. Spider-man pseudo-adopts a kid, and Deadpool complicates things  
20\. Cat-people discrimination AU: Nekos were supposed to be normal citizens with rights but Peter has been held captive after be kidnapped for like a decade. Wade kills his owner and finds him and gets sort of maternal.  
21\. Non-spiderman AU: The Avengers go to Wade’s apartment to bring him in for questioning, Peter is there and they are both overprotective. Outsider POV.   
22\. Spider-man is drunk and cute, then drunk and sad, Deadpool is concerned and endeared  
23\. Spider-man is in college and studying philosophy, he keeps bringing his morality debates to deadpool when he’s in (existential) crisis  
24\. Spider-man dies and soon there’s a ghost named Peter in DPs apartment (amnesia! Hurt/comf & angst, Big bang! True love reanimates the dead!)   
25\. Groundhog day Spideypool  
26\. Peter’s spidey sense won’t turn off around Wade (hurt/comf), it turns out wade’s suit is made w anti-spider components (happy ending) and that after they fix that it’s hunky dory  
27\. Spider-man keeps getting saved by a mysterious figure. Turns out it is a time-travelling deadpool  
28\. Spidey meets DP in front of Avengers and he seems really familiar. He tries out a reference and when DP picks it up he realises DP is his childhood friend Wade (closer in age in this fic Peter is 22 and DP is 25)   
29\. Spideycall Hotline: spider-man creates a hotline for the citizens of NY to call him for help. This, of course, was a terrible idea (he ends up pseudo-counselling DP who finally realizes he’s the real spidey – angst, HC, identity reveal, happy ending)  
30\. Wade has been keeping track of Spidey thru news for 2 years but finally comes to NY. At the time the news has started to vilify spidey and Peter is depressed.   
31\. Peter Parker is a victim of Tony Stark’s manipulation and control. Wade finds out and helps him get away from Tony. Wade knows spider-man, but right now the young man in front of him is just Peter Parker, and Peter Parker is so very broken. “Wade has never realized before but Spidey wears a shock collar.’  
32\. Deaf! Spidey  
33\. Deadpool convinces Spidey to try dresses and Peter decides he likes them – inner thoughts about DP being really feminist, which Peter appreciates   
34\. Wade makes a great after battle companion. Where Peter would have once treated his wounds and trauma alone, curled up in his bed, tense and guilty over his mistakes, now DP helps him come down from the tension and makes him feel okay. Mildly autistic peter.   
35\. The number of suicides in NY has dramatically reduced in past years. This is because Peter has been talking them down. One night he talks down an unsuited DP and DP is endeared. Angst and fluff. (can be as Spiderman or non-spiderman AU where Peter is just a good Samaritan)   
36\. Alternatively, DP starts copying Spiderman and talking down suicides, and Spiderman sees DP in a better light and they become friends.  
37\. Alternately, DP talks down Peter Parker.   
38\. Alternately, DP talks down Peter Parker who wasn’t actually suicidal just doing a spiderman jump, and has to keep up the charade so DP doesn’t suspect.  
39\. Groundhog day where Peter keeps starting his relationship with Wade and then him and Wade get tortured and killed. – Spiderman shows ups at Wades apartment and starts crying “Can you kill me Wade, maybe if it’s you it’ll all stop.” “There’s no way on earth I’m killing you baby boy, and eanyone who tries will have to get through me first. Now tell me what the hell isgoing on!”   
40\. Peter’s family is fighting and he calls Wade to come get him because he can’t focus, can’t think.  
41\. Peter gets kicked out by May’s new bf and comes to stay with Wade for a while.  
42\. Peter has hyper senses and can’t stand to be touched  
43\. Peter’s been exhausting himself with Spiderman work over his guilt over Gwen’s death (lots of internal monologue self-loathing), he finally breaks down in front of Deadpool and DP takes him home to his place (finally a safe place to land)  
44\. Wade’s leaving town and Spidey doesn’t want him to go (misunderstanding – peter think he’s leaving for good, friends to lovers, love confession)  
45\. Wade wakes up in an alternate timeline where he’s dating spidey (fluff or angst version)  
46\. The 8th Wonder of the World (is you)  
47\. Spidey and Wade become friends without as much angst as usual (cinnamon roll Spidey)  
48\. DP meets Spidey and finds out they have more in common than he thought, voices in their head for example – schizophrenic or MPD Peter  
49\. Wolf shifter! Peter, pre-DP wade: Wade is stranded on an island after a merc job goes wrong and finds out the island has secrets. He meets Peter.  
50\. Highscool au, Peter is the quiet, secretly snarky, abused and bullied kid, and Wade is young Wade.   
51\. Peter is kidnapped by Goblin for months while Wade is on a job, and Wade is angry that the Avengers have done nothing to find him and goes to rescue and rehab Spidey. (antagonistic aquanitances to rescuer and rescuee, to maybe lovers)   
52\. Spidey loses a dare to DP and has to spend a day as his servant. Which is all well and good until DP puts a collar on him as a prank and Peter has a panic attack. (past!abuse, hurt/comf)  
53\. DP saves Spidey but then changes out of costume, misunderstanding leads to Spidey (de-masked bcos Wade took it off) befriending ‘Wade’ as ‘Peter’, and then there is angst when Peter find out Wade is DP  
54\. Spidey is skittish around DP. DP thinks he is a prejudgey asshole and so acts back in kind, making Spidey ever more nervous. Then a talk with Steve Rogers leads to the revelation that the Spidey is jumpy with everyone, and that DP has perhaps been treating him poorly.  
55\. Antagonists Spideypool have been captured by baddies is side-by-side cells with intersped torture. They put peter is DPs cell to finish him off but instead DP helps him and they escape together.  
56\. Peter and Wade get trapped and Peter is claustrophobic  
57\. DP befriends Gwen and hears about depressed Peter. And eventually realises peter is spidey (hurt/comf)

Other Character Prompts  
1\. Eventual Steve/Bucky, but starts out mainly fam! Tony/Bucky: After killing Maria and Howard Stark who were on vacation Bucky sees their kid upset. All his instincts are stirred up as he remember a similar vulnerable boy, and his mission prerogative resets to protect. He escapes Hydra and raises Tony (in this both Steve and Bucky age very slowly). “You need to learn to fight.”   
2\. Post Grindelwald/no before relationship Gradence: “And he looks at this strange boy, who watches him with love and fear in his eyes. Graves is not the man this boy knows, but perhaps he is who he needs.” “He wants to yell at him for leaving, he wants to beg him to stay. Instead, he stays silent as the unspoken words ache in his head.”   
3\. Peter/Isaac first meeting: Peter didn’t think much of his nephew’s beta but at least the boy didn’t grate on his nerves. But then he saw the boy’s smile after healing that dog, bright like a sunbeam. And in that instant he reminded Peter so much of Henrietta that Peter couldn’t help but become entranced.”


End file.
